undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Tank (YCW)
Not to be confused with the other CAW named Tank. For info about him, click here Tank is a CAW wrestler, who is currently signed to YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling) and DWF (Dynasty Wrestling Federation) and previously worked to ECW (Extreme CAW Wrestling). He is a former World Heavyweight Champion in YCW and is the first ever ECW Heavyweight Champion in ECW. ECW (2007-2008) Debut and ECW Champion Tank made his ECW debut in the first episode of Extreme CAW Wrestling (ECW) defeated Eric in a tournament to crown the first ever ECW Heavyweight Champion. In the next episode, he defeated Chad to advance to the finals of the tournament. At December to Dismember, Tank became the first ever ECW Heavyweight Champion by defeating Papu Papu in a Steel Cage match. Later he was stripped by the title. DWF (2008, 2011-present) Debut and feud with TGO Tank made his DWF debut at Summerslam 2008 attacking The Great One after his match in the Elimination Chamber. In the next night on RAW, he brawled with TGO. At Unforgiven, he defeated TGO in a No Holds Barred match. Return; Feud with Anarchy and Pursuit of the World Championship Tank made his return in the RAW Post WrestleMania episode attacking The Great One and cost him the opportunity to the beign the No. 1 contender for the DWF Championship. At Backlash, he was defeated by TGO in a Extreme Rules match. At CAW N Spiracy, he competed in a Scramble match for the United States Championship, but lost to The American Eagle. Later that night, he started an feud with Anarchy (M.Y. Mossie, Brian Reapper and The Big Charzs). At Royal Rumble, he defeated Anarchy (Brian Reapper and The Big Charzs in a Handicap match). Later that night, he competed in the Rumble match but failed to win after beign the last eliminated by Tommy Skywalker. At Elimination Chamber, he competed in Elimination Chamber to be the No. 1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 4, but lost to ACP. At WrestleMania 4, he defeated M.Y. Mossie in a Hell In A Cell match ending their feud. At Clash of Champions, he competed in a Scramble match for the World Heavyweight Championship but lost to The Great One. At the Royal Rumble, Tank would enter at No.1 where he would last all the way to the final before being eliminated by Tommy Skywalker. On the next night on RAW, he was revelated as The Shield leader and created an chaos that night. He is scheduled to compete in a Battle Royal for the DWF Championship. YCW (2012-present) Debut; World Heavyweight Champion and feud with ED Master Tank made his YCW debut at Royal Rumble in the Rumble match where he would last all the way to the Final 3 before being eliminated by ED Master. At Elimination Chamber, he attacked Commander Corpse to replace him in the World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber match and won the World Heavyweight Championship inside the devils playground. After the match, he was attacked by the Royal Rumble Winner, ED Master. On SmackDown! Road To WrestleMania episode, he confroted ED Master. However, he only held the title for a month before losing it to ED Master in a Hell In A Cell match at WrestleMania 1. He is scheduled to compete in a Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Champion against ED Master and Commander Corpse at Over The Limit. There are rumors that Tank could leave the company in brief. Championship History and Other Accomplishments ECW: *ECW Heavyweight Champion - 1x (First ever) DWF: *2008/2011 Match Of the Year vs. The Great One at Unforgiven 2008/Backlash 2011 YCW: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *Match Of the Season vs. ED Master at WrestleMania 1 (Season 1) Finishing and Signature Move Finishing Move(s) *F-5 *Kimura Lock Signature Move(s) *Triple Powerbomb *Fallaway Slam Entrance Song(s) *'"Invasion" '''by Jim Johnston (2008-2011) *'"King Of My World" '''by Saliva (2011-present)